


A Hairy Situation

by manyscarletskies (achillvs)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette and Adrien have to solve the problem in their civilian forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillvs/pseuds/manyscarletskies
Summary: Marinette and Adrien find themselves together during an akuma attack, neither of them able to transform. What will they do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Just a short little drabble about what would happen should Adrien and Marinette have to solve the problem of an akuma attack in their civilian forms. Enjoy!

Marinette had been having a great day. She’d woken up on time, refreshed from her full night’s sleep (it hadn’t been a patrol night), and had enjoyed a nice breakfast with her parents, who were relishing their day off.

She hadn’t forgotten anything on her way to school, and had even remembered to grab a few cookies for Tikki to munch on during the day.

Walking into school with a spring in her step, Marinette skipped her way over to where Alya was standing, chatting to Nino.

“Yo, Marinette!” Nino waved, as Alya’s back was turned. The other girl turned, and Marinette grinned as she reached the pair and linked her arm with Alya’s.

“Marinette! What’s gotten into you today? Have you seen a certain someone…?” Alya teased, chuckling as Marinette blushed.

“Wha- no! I just have a feeling, today is going to be a good day.” She smiled at her friends.

Of course, she should’ve known better.

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette was still feeling good. She’d aced her English test, despite English not being her forte, and was ready for the school day to end. Chatting with Alya, and sending sneaky glances over at where Adrien was sitting with Nino, Marinette was happy and content.

But then, of course, someone had to start screaming.

“You don’t like my haircut? Well, try this one!” Cries of terror filled the air, and Marinette leapt to her feet.

“What’s going on?” Someone asked, but no one answered in the rush to get into one of the nearby classrooms. Marinette realised, to her horror, that she’d left her bag in the classroom. She turned to go and get it, making it to the stairs before someone grabbed her arm.

“Marinette, it’s safer if we all stay together!” Adrien said, eyes wide.

“What, so it’s easier for the akuma to turn us all into…” Marinette froze as a mass of hair zipped past a window. “Hair?” Adrien turned too, blinking in confusion. Marinette took the opportunity to get out of his grip and race up the stairs.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled, running after her. Normally, this would be a dream situation for Marinette, having Adrien yell her name as he sprinted after her, but unfortunately, there was a city to save.

Despite Marinette’s best efforts, Adrien caught up to her before she could grab her bag and transform. He skidded to a stop, not even a little bit out of breath.

“Wow, do you… do you work out? I-I mean, you just caught up with me and- and I’m so tired!” Marinette stammered, the reality of the situation catching up to her. _Adrien Agreste_ had run after her so she wouldn’t be alone during an akuma attack! Of course, there was the small problem that she couldn’t transform and save the day, but her mind was short-circuiting.

“Uhh… sometimes?” Adrien offered, looking confused. Biting her lip, Marinette shook herself, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry!” She apologised, before grabbing her bag and turning to the window. She had to figure out how to get rid of Adrien, or she wouldn’t be able to stop the akuma!

“I wonder why Ladybug hasn’t shown up yet.” Adrien’s voice came from close beside her, and Marinette jumped, not expecting him to be so close.

“What about Chat Noir? He isn’t here either. Ladybug can’t always be the one to save the day.” She was quick to defend her alter-ego, despite her shock. Adrien glanced at her, brows furrowing.

“But everyone loves Ladybug. She’s the hero. Chat Noir is just the sidekick.” Marinette frowned at this.

“That’s not true! They’re partners. They both need each other.” She looked back out of the window. “And it doesn’t seem like either of them are coming.” Tapping her cheek, Marinette watched as a woman with hairbrushes and scissors in her hands stalked down the street outside their school. “So we’re going to have to stop her ourselves.”

Adrien was standing so close that she felt him jerk back in surprise. “What?”

“Well, if our superheroes won’t come and save the day, we’ll have to take on the responsibility.” Inside, Marinette was laughing. ‘Take on the responsibility’, indeed. It wasn’t as if she did this every other day. Although, she did usually have the help of her powers…

* * *

 

Adrien was bemused. On one hand, he was enjoying talking to Marinette without her blushing and stuttering all the time, – was he really that intimidating? – she was a nice girl, but he was also very confused as to why he wasn’t running off to transform. He could feel Plagg squirming in his jacket, which he kept zipped up obstinately. Marinette had seemed very agitated when he followed her, but he didn’t want her to be alone during an akuma attack, and if that meant following her and helping in whatever scheme she obviously had planned, then he was willing to do it for his friend.

As Marinette jogged out the door, Plagg wiggled his way up to his collar. “What are you doing, kid? We need to get out there and help!” Without saying anything, Adrien pushed Plagg back down and hurried after Marinette.

“So what’s the plan?” He inquired, wondering why he was doing this and how they were going to pull it off. Especially since he couldn’t transform.

“Well… Ladybug and Chat Noir need to find the object that the akuma is hidden in, right? So we need to figure out where the akuma is and then break the object. Easy.” Marinette had a determined set to her jaw, and Adrien almost didn’t recognise her. She reminded him of Ladybug, if he was being honest. They both had the same fearless approach to dealing with akumas.

Speaking of Ladybug… where was she?

“I think the akuma will be in one of the things she’s holding.” Marinette reasoned as they ran outside. The akumatised hairdresser was only a few metres away, and Adrien grabbed Marinette by the arm and pulled her to safety behind a billboard. “Most likely the scissors, from how she’s pointing at everything with them.”

“So how do we get them?” Adrien’s heart was pounding. Why was he doing this?

But as Marinette got free from his grip and ran into the middle of the street, he knew. He knew that he couldn’t let his gentle friend get hurt. He knew that he couldn’t let down Ladybug, wherever she was. And he knew that he had to prove it to himself, that he could defeat an akuma without his powers, that he was _worth_ those powers.

So without another second of hesitation, Adrien ran after Marinette yet again.

* * *

 

Through a lot of taunting and puns – so many puns! Marinette was impressed, Adrien didn’t strike her as a ‘punny’ sort of guy – they eventually managed to get the villain’s scissors. As Adrien busied himself breaking them, Marinette ducked behind a building and transformed.

Clad in her familiar spots, she swung her yoyo at the akuma as it fluttered away, not noticing Adrien’s starstruck gaze.

Flinging her yoyo into the air, she called out the well-known phrase – _Miraculous Ladybug!_ – and all the citizens were returned to their normal state of hairiness.

Not wanting to stick around and answer questions about where she’d been, Ladybug turned to go, but saw Adrien watching her in quiet curiosity.

“Hi – Adrien, was it?” She faked ignorance, and watched as Adrien’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah! That’s me! How did you know my name?” Ladybug laughed.

“Your face is all over Paris, if you hadn’t noticed.” She grinned as Adrien chuckled self-depreciatingly.

“Oh, yeah…” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, Adrien, I need to be going. Things to do, people to see!” She got ready to leave, but Adrien called out.

“Wait!” He frowned, looking anxious. “Where’s Chat Noir? Aren’t you mad at him for not showing up?” Ladybug giggled.

“I can’t really be upset, can I? I didn’t do much, after all! You and that girl Marinette did all the work for us! Anyway, I trust him. He’s my partner – I wouldn’t be able to do what I do without him.” Adrien nodded slowly, before a thought struck him.

“Marinette! Where’d she go?” Ladybug blinked. Oh no.

Swinging away, she got a few buildings away before detransforming and racing back to the school. Out of breath, she crashed into someone and they both went tumbling to the ground.

“Ow…” She complained, holding her head.

“Marinette! Are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Squinting against the sun, Marinette could see Adrien looking down on her in worry.

“Yes… just bumped my head. Nothing that a good night’s rest won’t cure!” She smiled, taking Adrien’s offered hand to bring her to her feet. “What happened to that akuma? I must have got blasted or something… I don’t really remember!” Adrien seemed to accept her weak excuse and talked excitedly about how he’d seen Ladybug. Marinette zoned out, watching how his golden hair glinted in the sunlight. He was lucky the akuma hadn’t targeted him!

As the rest of their schoolmates rushed out of the building and surrounded them, saying how brave they’d been to take on the villain by themselves, Marinette smiled. Perhaps she was cut out to be Ladybug, after all.

And if that night, Ladybug didn’t question Chat on where he’d been, but just drew him into a hug instead, that was purely between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/untoldjjks)   
> 


End file.
